Curiosity
by Disenchanted Cinderella
Summary: Hotaru has always been a curious person, that's why she's keen on knowing why a certain pheromone alice user has a bizarre sense of fashion.


**Author's Note:**

Hi there. I'm turning sixteen on August 8th and I'd really appreciate it if you read and review. :) This is dedicated to Ba-chan and Inu, even though I'm not sure if she reads GA, for being my awesome 9Gag Buddies. Ahahahaha.

Happy reading! Read and Review, people.

* * *

Imai Hotaru has always been a curious person.

Despite being an elite three-star student of the Academy, she still cannot fathom why a certain pheromone alice user wear such, she daresay, utterly peculiar clothing at times. Now, people usually associate her with intelligent, logical, and extremely rational. Any problem you give her, she'll immediately work on an invention to solve it.

Yet Hotaru doesn't know why Narumi dresses up in weird clothes.

Well, it's not that she doesn't know because she can also find out, it's that she cannot even come up with a possible theory that gives justice to the homeroom teacher's bizarre fashion sense.

She already tried to coax Misaki-sensei with a newly improved fertilizer for his plants but the biology teacher had already escaped before she could force and blackmail him. Irritated, she walked back to her class and immediately slumped into her seat while radiating off a pissed aura, muttering about stupid teachers and flamboyant outfits.

"Why not try Noda-sensei?" Koko said, his smile never wavering as Hotaru glared daggers at him, eyes telling him if he wanted a death wish for reading her mind.

"Nodacchi? Do you want something from Nodacchi, Hotaru?" The resident idiot inquired, tackling her best friend with a hug from behind. By now, Hotaru was extremely annoyed. Great, more stupid people to interfere with her investigation, Hotaru groaned inwardly while hearing a laughing 'Hey! That hurts!' remark from Koko.

Hotaru weighed the consequences of bringing along two idiots (one who's part of the Special Ability Class, therefore possibly close to Noda) and decided that she might as well. Turning around to face her best friend, she immediately explained the plan to them, instructed them what to do, and started the capturing of the time traveler.

Unsurprisingly, they captured Noda easily. All they had to do was stop him from one of his accidental time traveling with the nullification alice and blackmail him using Koko.

"Gomen ne, Nodacchi. We just wanna know why Narumi-sensei wears weird clothes." Mikan said to the tied up teacher. "But.." Noda started but was interrupted by a sudden snort of laughter from the mind reader. Hotaru narrowed her eyes, obviously knowing that the mind reader had already seen the reason in Noda's head.

She pointed her baka gun at Koko. "Tell me. Now."

Koko raised both of his hands whilst laughing uncontrollably with his eyes wide open. "I think it's better if you see it for yourself." Hotaru glared at him. The laughing immediately stopped as Koko sweat dropped at the glare he received, wondering what he did wrong this day to receive the stoic inventor's icy glares.

The baka gun was now impudently pointed at the teacher.

"Now."

All the while, the nullifier stared at the weird scene before her, choosing to shut up before she ends up victim to Hotaru's baka gun again.

* * *

Central Town was bustling with students even in the past. Products made from alices were just a new trend in the market, and most people were bustling towards the Alice Theater located at the center of the town.

"Oi. Naru! Hurry up. We're gonna miss the show!" A younger Misaki, in his early twenties, called out.

"Shut up. You're annoying." grumbled a young Narumi, his face in a deep scowl and hands tucked in his pockets.

'THAT'S NARU-SENSEI?' Mikan yelped.

'Shut up, baka.'

Narumi sat down and folded his hands in front him, his scowl never leaving his face. "What the hell are we going to watch anyway?"

"Some play by Shakespeare. I heard that one of the teachers is going to play the lead." Misaki murmured, flipping through a pamphlet.

"Tch. Let's just get this over with."

The lights went out and the curtains rose up. A person stood in the center, clad in a top with frills and spandex pants with black pirate boots. The person took of his hat, revealing a mess of brown locks and high prominent cheekbones. He opened his mouth to speak and the theater fell into silence as he narrated his script, fluidly and with conviction. The audience was enthralled. Nobody spoke a word as the scene changed.

Misaki glanced at his companion, wondering if he was sleeping or plainly bored. He immediately turned his full attention to Narumi, his eyes widening at the sparkle in the pheromone user's eyes and the smile dancing on his lips.

Misaki had this horrible feeling in his gut that something big is going to happen soon. And it's not good.

But shoving off the feeling, he smiled at the thought of his friend enjoying himself. Narumi rarely smiled ever since Yuka Azumi left, and it's been years. Maybe, just maybe, things are finally starting to go right for Narumi.

After the show, Misaki wondered if he made a mistake.

"I want to join the theater."

"Why?"

"Because."

And Misaki knew that he doesn't want to explain further.

* * *

Weeks have passed since then, and Misaki hasn't heard about Narumi for a while. He was getting worried. They still had to finish their requirements to become full-fledged teachers in the academy and Narumi might be slacking off. He rushed towards Narumi's room with a few bean whips, just in case.

"Oi. Naru? What the hell have you been doing?" Misaki knocked angrily at the door.

"Oof. Wait! Misaki-kun!" a muffled voice said. 'Misaki-kun? What the hell?'

The door opened, and Misaki shielded his eyes from the bright clothing.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Narumi giggled. Giggled. "Like it? I've been designing some costumes for this play I tried out for. Guess what! I got the lead part! I tried to borrow some clothes from Jin-jin, he gave me some but then took it back when he found out I got the part and started shouting that I stole his part! Jeez."

Misaki's eyes rolled back, his mind couldn't take it. His once stoic and cold friend was interested in theater. In arts. And dressing up.

He therefore concluded that bringing him along was a big mistake. And Jinno-sensei would hunt him if he ever found out that Misaki was the reason for the downfall of his theater days.

* * *

"Kids, I'd appreciate it very much if you don't tell anyone-" Noda was cut off as he accidentally time traveled again.

Violet clashed with two other pairs of eyes, wondering whether or not one of them should break the ice of pure awkwardness.

"So Jin-jin..?" Mikan started, but was effectively cut off by a baka gun.

"Let's just forget about this, ne?" Koko said. They all nodded and went their separate ways, still swallowing the scene they saw all the while trying to remove it from their memories.

But who could ever forget that? Who could ever forget that a Jinno clad in ruffles and tight pants?

"Curiosity sometimes freaks the hell out of the cat." Hotaru mused.

_Fin._


End file.
